Armes
Weapons are the tools that a character uses in order to defeat enemies within Minute Quest. By tapping on the screen, the player can use the current weapon. Each weapon has its own mechanic and user can switch easily in the menu. For further information about weapons, see Damage and Builds. SWORD The Sword is the most versatile and average weapon. It is one of the 4 passive weapons (The player can hold the screen to continue to walk and attack) It has two attack styles, one active and one passive. By tapping once (or tapping and holding), the character will wind up and perform a simple attack. If it is tapped again while the character is winding up, they will interrupt themselves and swing quickly for ~45% of the damage of the original attack. Using the Sword with the Girl or the Berserker gives the auto-walk ability, the character will continue to walk and attack without holding the screen. Using the sword with the Cavalry or Mole gives the double move ability (respectively '''triple move'), the character will travel 0.2km ''(respectively 0.3km) per screen instead of 0.1km but the player can not skip bosses. KNIFE The Knife is the simplest weapon of the game. It is one of the 4 passive weapons (The player can hold the screen to continue to walk and attack). The knife attacks with small and fast strikes repeatedly. Using the knife with the Maid gives the auto-walk ability, the character will continue to walk and attack without holding the screen. HAMMER The Hammer does the most damage per attacks on average. It is an active weapon. Tap and the hammer winds up for a few seconds, releasing in a large amount of damage. If the player taps while the hammer is winding up, they can increase the final damage output with every tap. The hammer will delay its attack until the player stops tapping. SPEAR The Spear is the physical weapon with the highest DPS (Damage Per Second). It is an active weapon. Tapping while equipped with the spear does nothing. Holding the screen, however, winds up the spear. After releasing the screen, the spear attacks with damage based on how much time was taken winding the spear up. There is a limit on the damage made by holding. Upon killing an enemy, the attack hits the enemy behind it due to the Through Spear abilities. BOW The Bow is one of the strongest physical weapon. It is the only weapon that activates the Physical and Magical Barrier abilities while aiming. It is an active weapon. When the player get close to an enemy, an arrow runs along the length of the bow. The more towards the center of the bow when the screen is tapped, the greater the damage of the attack. There is a limit on the damage made by aiming. There is a chance to attack a random enemy behind the current target due to the Stray Bullet abilities. STAFF The Staff is the only and strongest magical weapon. It is one of the 4 passive weapons (The player can hold the screen to continue to walk and attack). It has two attack styles, one active and one passive. Tapping with the staff cast a magic attack for lots of damage after waiting for some time. When the player first taps the screen, a little elemental picture appears over the head of the character which determines the elemental type of the attack. By tapping again they can change the element, but the attack animation and cooldown will reset. Staff attacks can hit all other enemies on screen when combined with the Range Magic abilities. Using the staff with the Ghost gives the auto-walk ability, the character will continue to walk and attack without holding the screen. DICE The Dice is the only weapon which gets more powerful with the LUK stat. It is one of the 4 passive weapons (The player can hold the screen to continue to walk and attack). When the player taps or holds next to an enemy, a number appears over their head. It results in an attack with damage proportional to the number rolled. The number rolled is between 1 and 6. The limit can extend to 9 with the Dice Pips Up abilities. Using the dice with the Clown gives the auto-walk ability, the character will continue to walk and attack without holding the screen. __NOEDITSECTION__ en:Weapons